Barn Surprise
by sparklepeep
Summary: Pinkie Pie finds out about the new romance blossoming in her friends' lives, and so decides to throw them a party!


Hi! This fanfic contains shipping. It also contains some adult themes and silliness, but nothing graphic. Just a fair warning. Don't read on unless you're okay with that.

* * *

"Oh! Twilight Sparkle, I'm so very excited! I simply cannot believe that they finally shared their true feelings with each other! Oh, Lotus, more bath salts please!"

"Yes, Rarity. I'm glad too. True friends shouldn't hide their feelings from each other."

"FOREVER!", screamed Pinkie Pie as she poked her head out of a well-placed basket of sponges and sending them flying everywhere in the Pony Spa.

Twilight thought to ask Pinkie how exactly she could fit inside such a small basket, but then thought better of it. Meanwhile, Rarity shook the sponges off her face, and lamented that she had to get another mud facial again to get the cotton candy smell from the sponge off of her mane. How long was Pinkie soaking in the basket anyway? "So what are you talking about? Huh? Huh?" Pinkie started bouncing, sending the rest of the sponges into the air, hitting Rarity square on her face. "Oh Pinkie Pie, Rarity and I were just talking about Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Remember the sleepover last night?"

The following paragraph is presented in Pinkie Vision:

BOUNCEBOUNCEBOUNCE SUGARSUGARSUGAR CUPCAKECUPCAKECUPCAKE ooo I don't feel so well bouncebouncebouncecollapse.

"Um, not really."

"Oh, that's right, you ate some of the sleeping herbs Zacora gave me and fell asleep in Spike's bed." Twilight chuckled at the memory of Pinkie Pie snuggling into a bed half her size. "Well, I found this game called Seven Minutes in Heaven in the second volume of the sleepover guide Princess Luna gave me last week, and AJ and Rainbow just had to be the first to try it. Well, one thing led to another and they confessed that they were in love with each other!"

"Love?"

"Yup!"

"Love love?"

"Yup!"

"Oh my gosh, Twilight! This calls for a-" but Pinkie was already three miles away before she finished the sentence. Rarity's mane, newly combed, was once again messed up as the Pinkie-vortex drew all the water in the tub away. "Miss Lotus, I think we're going to need some more bath salts. And more bath. Heh heh..."

* * *

"So, Rainbow, how'd you like the way we do it down on the farm?"

Rainbow Dash, with a smile wide across her face and a straw sticking out from her mouth, laid perfectly content in a pile of hay. Wrapped in her wings was Applejack, curled up into a little ball and lying snug against Rainbow's tummy and legs. Her old cowpony hat flew off at some point an hour ago, but she was perfectly happy with her new hat: Rainbow's snout nuzzling against her tender coat.

"Not bad. More than I expected from Ponyville's second best athlete."

"Well, Sugarcube, how'd you like another round so I can show you who's really second best?"

"You're on, AJ." Rainbow's stare melted Applejack's heart. She always cherished the moments when Rainbow Dash accepted her challenges with her sparkling eyes, but never until now did she noticed why those eyes were sparkling all along. "Always ready for some friendly-"

"PARTY!"

"Ahh!" Applejack and Rainbow Dash screamed and bucked the crazy pink pony who suddenly popped up behind them into the barn door. "Wow, girls, that was some teamwork," Pinkie Pie said as she slipped down to the floor, "Go team Appledash!".

"Pinkie, we're havin' a private moment here? You mind scootin' outta the barn? What were you doin' here anyway?"

"Twilight said that you and Rainbow Dash are in looooove so I thought I'd throw you a party so I came to the barn but then I fell asleep in the hay bales and then it got really shaky and rumbly and it was like WEEEE and then suddenly it all stopped and I remembered why I was here so I popped up and went all PARTY! and then you two kicked me."

"You were here? The whole time?" A shade of red now dominated Rainbow's face. Applejack loved it when she got angry, and she giggled.

"Yeah, so what were you doing? Were you fighting? Hay wrestling? Pinning the tail on the pony? Pony line dancing? Practicing your new bass guitar and juggling routine?"

"No, Pinkie, what do you think we were doing?"

"Um, making cupcakes?"

"No!" Now Rainbow's face was a different shade of red. AJ saw it once before when the Wonderbolts praised her for saving their lives, but it's a shade that rarely shows up on Rainbow's cheeks.

"So what were you doing? Huh? Huh?"

"We were, you know, doing... that."

"That?"

"Yeah, Pinkie, that."

"Oooooooooooh. Thaaaat..."

And now Rainbow's face was even redder. Applejack really wanted to take a bite of it right now; Pinkie be darned.

"I understand, Rainbow. Wink wink." Pinkie, of course, did not actually wink.

"Well, Pinkie Pie, I'm glad you do. So, can you give us a little privacy-"

"Hey! You know what this calls for?"

"A party?"

"No, silly fillies! A THREESOME!"

Frozen in fear, Applejack and Rainbow Dash held each other closer than before. Pinkie happily skipped out of the barn, saying to herself "now where am I going to find an oboe?"


End file.
